ABC Challenge: The Night World's Alphabet
by Ana88
Summary: Series of drabbles that show and define the Night World in alphabetic order. Challenge taken from Stelle Storm. 2/27
1. A:Allure

**Disclaimer: **The Night World series belongs to L.J Smith

_She… _

Cannot believe it at first.

_He… _

Is asking her out. Although rather than asking, it is just an hour and a place said in a whisper: the parking lot at eight, just the two of them.

_She… _

Doesn't know what to say, the words are stuck in her throat and the heat rises to her cheeks. She manages to swallow and nods.

_He… _

Gives her a curious look… there is something new in his dark eyes, a glow of… satisfaction? Trimph? Or is it something else? There is no time to figure it out, he leaves without saying another word.

_She… _

Watches him leave. He is handsome, very handsome, you could even say he looks like an angel, he's that handsome. However, seeing his silhouette bathed in red and yellow club lights makes her change her mind, just like that he looks more like a demon descending into the underworld. A fallen angel. The idea excites her.

_He… _

Locks gazes with someone else, the black haired girl resting on a column. The contact does not last long, nor it is intense, but for anyone who had paid attention it would have seemed as if the two had said something to each other without using words.

_She… _

Prepares herself for the occasion, she goes with her best clothes and the best makeup she could buy in such a short time. She knows that she looks _sexy_ and the looks she receives while walking down the street confirm it.

_He… _

Waits for her in his gray Lexus, right where he told her he would be. His eyes are on the windshield, as if he were concentrating at some point in the darkness, that thing he mentions so much ... he does not even flinch with the taps on the passenger door.

_She… _

Is disappointed to note that her attire does not have the desired effect on her companion, whose face does not change as he examines her from head to toe. She decides to be a bit daring, she gets as close as she can, enough to show her cleavage.

_He… _

Notes the gesture, but his eyes remain fixed on her face. The unknown glow is back in his eyes. He smiles and starts talking.

_She… _

Can barely process the question he has just asked her, she picks up the phrase: join the darkness, but her flighty brain does not fully understand its meaning. She says yes, but in truth what she wants is him.

_He… _

Knows it. He caresses her chin and bends over.

_She… _

Holds her breath and closes her eyes, her heart quickens at the expectation of feeling his lips on hers. Even with her eyes closed, she perceives that their faces are close, feels his breath and then ... everything turns black.

_He…_

Watches the small body collapse like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Her mental defenses were so weak, basically nonexistent, that a single mental blow was enough to render her unconscious, like most humans.

The engine of the car purrs and the Lexus is soon lost in the dark streets of Boston.

_She _came looking for darkness and _he_ is about to give it to her.

**Well, that's it folks, I hope you like it. **

**For anyone who's wondering, the ABC challenge consists in writing drabbles which each letter of the alphabet, so if this one is Allure, the next one could be Blood or Butcher or something like that. I have set the maximun of words between 550 and 600 words to keep this short. I decided to try this challenge because I feel that telling stories in few words is something I struggle with, most of fics tend to be lengthy so I believe this will help me write stuff that goes straight to the point. **

**By the way, I took this challenge from Stelle Storm, so all credit to her. **

**Anyways, feedback is always appreciated, do you think Quinn's and Daphne's POVs are in line with their characters or not? Any ideas about what should the next chapter's title should be?**

**Have a nice day. **


	2. B:Beast

**Disclaimer: **The Night World series belongs to L.J Smith

A whimper emerges from the backseat ... she's waking up, you know what comes next; so you hurry to turn on the radio. You only hear static but it doesn't matter, anything is better than that cry.

You try to distract yourself thinking about some rhyme, the last paragraph you wrote comes to mind, you feel as if you had been punched and immediately put it aside.

City lights appear in the distance and for a moment you feel that those lights are marking the path to your –uncertain –fate. Like the bread crumbs that guided Hansel and Gretel.

You clench your teeth; that was one of the stories she used to read when she was pregnant. The image hit you suddenly, you see her sitting in the reclining chair with her big belly reading those fairy tales aloud ... Rapunzel, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast...

That last one amuses you, it describes your situation very well. She is definitely a beauty, you on the other hand, are undoubtedly a beast. At least that was what she had said...

A knot forms in your throat. The speedometer keeps moving to the right.

The crying continues.

Without meaning to, you return to that night; when that same cry woke you up and you saw that you were in bed alone. You followed the sound into the girls room and saw the baby lying on the floor, you identified her shrieks as shrieks of pain. She; Melisande, was also standing there, a few meters from the baby, completely still. There was blood on the floor. You hurried towards the baby, you looked for any open wound but you only found a big bump on the back of her head, possibly the product of a fall. You looked up at your wife and then you saw it, the mark of claws on her arm that dripped blood ... You extended your arm to touch her but she backed away, saw the fear in her eyes and that's when she murmured that word ...

Was she referring to you or the baby? You were not sure, she probably meant the two of you. At that moment you knew you had to leave.

Two circles of light appear and blind you. Instinctively you turn the steering wheel, feel how the car skids and do what you should have done long ago: step on the brake.

The shrieks intensify.

Your body throbs, but not because narrowly avoided crashing into another car. You check your reflection in the rearview mirror and see that your pupils lengthen like those of a feline. The idea of transforming is tempting but you know you can't do it, not here, not now. Those damn shrieks that seem to reach the deepest part of your being are the only way she has to communicate, it is not her fault that they are unbearable, as a man you understand that. But your inner beast doesn't, and you are horrified to think about what it could do if you let it out.

You look at your daughter and realize that you can't do this, not without Melisande.

Then remember the cardboard box in the trunk...

The image of your daughter crying inside that box will haunt you forever. You put your hands in your pockets and find the part that at the last moment you decided to omit from the letter you wrote to Melisande; you put it in the box, it might help her now that she is on her own... Both of you are.

You drive away as fast as you can, what happened moments before should have taught you to respect the speed limits but now you couldn't care less. You run away, as always. The radio is still on, she is no longer with you, but you can still hear her and wonder if one day you will be able to stop hearing that cry resonating inside your head.

**-And that's for Chapter 2 folks, thanks for reading. As always feel free to leave any criticism in a review, I would appreciate some feedback. **

**Any suggestions for Chapter 3? **


End file.
